parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario Pan (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 13
Here is part thirteen of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Mario Pan. Cast *Mario (from Super Mario Bros) as Peter Pan *Princess Peach (from Super Mario Bros) as Wendy Darling *Luigi (from Super Mario Bros) as John Darling *Toad (from Super Mario Bros) as Michael Darling *Marge Simpson (from The Simpsons) as Mary Darling *King Koopa (from Super Mario Bros) as Captain Hook *Bowser Jr. (from Super Mario Bros) as Mr. Smee *Homer Simpson (from The Simpsons) as George Darling *Sagwa Miao (from Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat) as Nana *The Were Rabbit (from Wallace and Gromit) as Tick Tock the Crocodile *The Teensies (from Rayman 2: Revolution, Rayman Arena, Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc, Rayman Origins, and Rayman Legends) as Indians *Starlow (from Super Mario Bros) as Tinkerbell *Ranger Smith (from Yogi Bear) as Indian Chief *Heffer (from Rocko's Modern Life) as Slightly *Globox (from Rayman) as Cubby *Jake and Finn (from Adventure Time) as The Twins *Murfy (from Rayman) as Nibs *Chris (from Sonic) as Tootles *Larry Koopa, Morton Koopa, Iggy Koopa, Roy Koopa, Lemmy Koopa, Ludwig von Koopa, Kamek, Blue Goomba, Red Goomba, and the Koopa Troopas (from Super Mario Bros) as The Pirates *Princess Rosalina (from Super Mario Bros) as Tiger Lily *Andre (from Rayman) as The Singing Pirate *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could) as Mr. Starkey *and more Transcript *(Everyone climbs down from the crows nest and cheers wildly for Mario, who winks cheerfully and shakes hands with Peach) *Mario: Alright you swabs aloft with you we are casting off heave those halyards! *Princess Peach: But Mario err, I mean Captain Mario? *Mario: At your service Madame? *Princess Peach: Could you tell me sir where we are sailing? *Mario: To London, Madame! *Princess Peach: Oh, thank you. Squalada, we are off! *Mario: Man the capstan! Hoist Anchor! Starlow Dust! (Starlow uses her magic to cover the whole ship with her's magic pixie dust and tires out and stands on the mast while the ship takes off to the skies) (since it's eleven in the evening, Marge and Homer have come home from the party and rush up the stairs to check on the kids) *Marge Simpson: Homer, I'm so glad you changed your mind about the children. After all Peach is just a little girl. *Homer Simpson: (Yawns) Sure, Esmeralda, do you know I never mean those things do I, Sagwa? *Princess Peach: Mom, Dad, how'd it go at the party? *Homer Simpson: Oh, it was fantastic, and besides, I see you've looked after this place, while we were gone, eh? (Unties Sagwa) *Princess Peach: Oh, and, uh, Dad, there is something I wanted to show you? *Homer Simpson: What's that, my dear? (They all look outside to the silhouette of King Koopa's ship against the full moon) You know, I remember seeing him long ago. I've seen that ship long ago, when I was a very young lad. *Marge Simpson: Homer, dear! (Kisses him) *Princess Peach: Daddy! *Sagwa Miao: (children get up and look at the window to see Mario flying the ship) This is correct. *Chorus: When there's a smile in your heart there's no better time to start think of all the joy you'll find when you leave the world and bid your cares goodbye you can fly, you can fly, you can fly, YOU CAN FLY! *Mario: You'll never, never forget the magic. *Narrator: THE END! Paul Young and Paul Young 65 Productions. Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Peter Pan Parts Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoof Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoofs Category:Paul Young's Transcripts Category:Paul Young 65's Transcripts